<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lunar by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729922">lunar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere'>ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nim's drarry microfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Establishing Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: lunar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nim's drarry microfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lunar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So um, I had planned on doing this on New Year's Eve but well, I suppose the Lunar New Year works too," indecision flits across Draco's face for a split second before he leans forward and kisses Harry softly on the lips, a promise and an offering.</p><p>Harry feels a slow smile spread across his face. There are fireworks going off around them, but Harry's too busy losing himself in the bright silver of Draco's eyes to notice. Heart soaring, he pulls Draco in for a proper kiss.</p><p>"Happy Lunar New Year, Draco," Harry breathes into Draco's temple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>